Forever
by Colferskurtsie
Summary: What happens after the Dublin kiss? CrissColfer RPF...


Forever

My take on the Dublin kliss

I own nothing Ryan Murphy and FOX do. Darren Criss and Chris Colfer own themselves. I am making absolutely no profit from this at all, it is just a figment of my imagination.

My first fanfic, so be nice

How could he do this to me? Just kiss me without any warning whatsoever, I mean I like to have a laugh on stage, but that, that was going too far. He may not know about my conflicting feelings for him, but fuck he had a girlfriend. Maya, Mia, I don't know? All I know is that I strongly dislike her, but right now all I feel is sorry for her.

I hear shouting outside my dressing room door, one voice of which was definitely Darren's and the other was a female voice. Most probably Mia's. She was yelling rather loudly at him. And I didn't blame her, I wanted to do exactly the same.

I sat there slumped at my dressing room door, tears rolling down my already tear stained cheek, knees pulled up to my chest. Thoughts running wildly though my head. Part of my wanted to scream at him, another part of me wanted to take him in my arms and kiss him forever and the last part of me had no fucking idea what to do.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of skin slapping skin. And cries of 'we're over'. I sort of sighed in relief as I heard heeled footsteps walk away down the corridor. It was now or never, I had to talk to him.

I hauled myself up and opened the door slightly. I saw him sitting in exactly the same position I had been.

"Darren?" I whispered

He turned his head slowly, looking up at me with puffy, red eyes. I walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. I held out my hand which he took immediately. I heaved him up so that we were standing face to face.

"We need to talk" I breathed, my heart rate increasing rapidly

We walked the short distance to my dressing room. Shutting the door securely behind us. I turned to face him. He just sat there tears still running freely down his cheeks, not even making an effort to wipe them away.

"Dare-bear, we need to speak, I really do feel like slapping you right now, for what you did out there" I spoke softly "but seeing you like this, it breaks my heart, Darren"

"What do I do, Chris? I fucked things up with everyone didn't I?" he whispered looking me straight in the eye

"Darren" I started " I don't know what happened with Mi, that is none of my business, but I really need to know what you were thinking just going out there and kissing me like that, with absolutely no warning, may I add" I asked my tone getting a little angrier

"I don't fucking know Chris, All I know is that I'm so confused about my feelings right now" he cried, he looked so small and defenceless, all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay.

"Confused about what feelings?" I questioned, taking a seat next to him on the small sofa. Taking his hand in mine.

"My feelings about you" he murmured

"You. You have feelings for me"

He nodded mutely, squeezing me hand tightly

"How did you feel when you kissed Mia?" I asked boldly

"I didn't feel anything, no connection, no nothing" he replied honestly

"And how did you feel when you kissed me?"

"Like I could spend the rest of my life with you, I know it sounds cheesy but I can honesty say that I saw fireworks. I felt them too, right here" he whispered pointing to his chest

"Then I can honestly say I don't think you are confused about your feelings at all" I replied tears welling up in my eyes

"May I kiss you, please?" he stammered

I just nodded, not being able to find the words. He leant closer to me, lips millimetres apart. I gently closed the gap between us. To say it was magical would be the understatement of the whole damn universe. His tongue gently swiped across my bottom lip, silently pleading for entrance, to which I granted immediately. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring unfamiliar territory, as did I. Only pulling away when oxygen became necessary.

"I love you, Darren" I panted as I lay me forehead against his

"And I love you to, Mr. Colfer"

There was a sudden knock at the door, bringing me out of my dream induced state.

"Come in" I called

Ryan came barging through the door with an angry look on his face.

"Christopher Paul Colfer! Where have you been, you missed your call for Single Ladies fifteen minutes ago. And you Darren you missed you call for Friday as well, I am not impressed with either of you right now" he ranted

"Ryan, we are so sorry, we just had a few things to sort out after the skit earlier" I explained

"So I see" he said as he looked down at out entwined fingers "your two are just lucky I love you, you may as well miss the rest of the show"

Darren and I just smiled. To be honest I am glad he loves us both, or we may have been toast right now"

"Thank you, Ryan" Darren spoke softly

He just nodded and flounced out of the room, smiling, he had probably just had an idea for season three. I leant my head on Darren's shoulder lightly. Smiling as I looked down at our entwined fingers.

"You know come to think of it. Chris Colfer has had a pretty good year" I said mimicking one of Kurt's lines from the finale, smiling.

"You know what, I think you're right" he whispered back

I laughed softly, looking directly into his chocolate brown eyes. Once again we were face to face, gazes locking. He slowly placed his lips over mine and I knew that this was forever.

Reviews are my drugs *hinthint*


End file.
